


Tsubaki

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Series: Wayward Blossom [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Cookies, F/M, Fireworks, Kissing, Napping, New Year's Eve, Pregnancy, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: It was her first New Year's Eve after being married, and she was lonely. Yamato/OC.
Relationships: Yamato | Tenzou/Original Character(s), Yamato | Tenzou/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Wayward Blossom [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1238798
Kudos: 2





	Tsubaki

Title: Tsubaki

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Rating: T

Fandom: Naruto

Characters: Yamato x OC

Words: 907

Genre: Romance

Summary: It was her first New Year's Eve after being married, and she was lonely. Yamato/OC.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The snow was falling slowly out the window. A new year was fast approaching.

Right now, Misaki was so tired that if she would risk falling asleep if she dared to close her eyes.

It was 11:37 at night, and the house was silent. She was alone. Again.

Of course, Misaki was used to being alone. She had been a prisoner and then a stray in the woods eating mushrooms and berries. Life out in the wild was so lonely yet still so terribly beautiful.

Here, in the present, she was warm and safe. She couldn't ask for more. Yet, she desired one thing.

Yamato was still gone. He was going to miss everything. Or rather, he was going to miss ringing in the new year with her.

Right then, a nearby firework shook the small house. They were rather raucous in the village with their celebrating. However, the Hokage allowed it, or rather, Kakashi allowed it.

Misaki sighed. Life was being unfair again. Or, perhaps she was being rather selfish right now. Her uncle would no doubt say so,

But, Yamato was still on ANBU, and he had been called on had a surprise mission. He had been gone before lunch. His rice had been left steaming on the table, and Misaki was forced to put it away. The house had been quiet ever since.

Her hand scrabbled against he sofa for something tangible, and all she could hear the crackling of flames in the fireplaces interspersed with the booms from outside.

The house they lived in now was small and rustic. It was nice though. Cozy. It had two bedrooms upstairs and a little bamboo grove in the backyard. There were already tulip and iris bulbs planted in the small garden so there would be flowers in the spring. It was home. It was her home. It was _their_ home.

For the seventh or eighth time that night, she placed a cautious hand on her stomach. Whether it was a boy or a girl, she would just have to wait. No, She supposed that she wasn't truly alone.

Of course, she couldn't drink any alcoholic libations, but she had love. It was their first holiday as a married couple. That was exciting in itself. So, instead, she would simply have a mug of hot apple cider instead of a glass of sparkling apple wine.

At least, the walnut cookies she had baked wouldn't go to waste. She and Yamato could eat them. Walnuts were his favorite food after all. Soon enough, somebody else would be obsessed would be sweets when they were born. Of course, Misaki had quite a few herself. She was so hungry these days.

For her Christmas present, Misaki had received some knits blankets for their baby. One blue, one pink, and her favorite color green. Her other Christmas present was a piece of jade as white as the moon. White jade was for luck, and it glimmered on her neck. Traditionally, the stone jade was used for wedding rings, but she still wore a diamond.

Now, she was getting hot again and the tiredness wouldn't leave her. The night stretched on endlessly. Eventually, she sank into her chair, and the world became quiet.

As she woke up, Misaki was aware that someone loomed over her.

"Are you okay, Misaki?" a familiar masculine voice asked.

Yamato. Yamato was here.

She smiled at him. "I was just waiting for you."

Yamato smiled back. "Well, I'm here now. Happy New Year, Misaki

She was already flushing as he brought his face to her own and pressed his lips against hers in the gentlest of pecks.

"Sweet," Yamato murmured.

Misaki didn't know if he was referring to her or to the taste of the cookies that she had been partaking in.

Yamato sighed. "Now, I'll think that to have some dinner. I haven't eaten since this morning."

Unfortunately, the table was bare.

"I'll make you a plate," Misaki offered an she prepared to get on her feet.

"Just stay there," Yamato urged. "Relax."

It was more of an order than anything else, however, it wasn't a stern command, but rather said out of concern.

As it turned out, Misaki did as she was told as she was more than content to stay there. She felt so relaxed at present. indeed, she knew that she should relax when she still could. A baby in the house couldn't be easy.

The hospital said that the baby would be due around the middle of March. That was when the cherry blossoms would begin to bloom.

If Misaki had a girl, she had already chosen the name, Mao. It meant "dancing cherry blossom. It was a cheerful lively name, and Misaki hoped that she would like it. She hoped that Mao would like her.

Misaki actually felt like a part of life now, but how easily it could be taken away from her. How easily she had learned that in the Hidden Leaf Village. So, there was no harm in enjoying it right now despite how tired she still was...

Misaki didn't hear him arrive with his dinner plate because she had gone went right back to sleep.

She wasn't even conscious enough to feel when Yamato placed a blanket ever so gently on top of her.

"Sweet dreams fairy," he told her even though she couldn't even hear him.

Maybe tomorrow they could spend the day together.

* * *

A/N: In Hanakotoba, tusubaki means "waiting," and Misaki waited for Yamato to return. I looked up pregnancy symptoms as Misaki is almost six months pregnant. Yes, Misaki will have a girl. 💕 


End file.
